Second chances changes nothing and everything
by Suiri
Summary: Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again. contains Shounen ai.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Been watching Dragon ball Z and this is my first fic on this section. Hope at least one person likes it.

**Warning:**Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Vegeta had scoffed.

His arms had crossed themselves over his chest and he watched with scornful eyes as the tears pour unashamed down his rival's face as Kakarrot wept over the lowered coffin. The warrior didn't bother to hide his sadness as he mourned his mate. He didn't seem to care, allowing his emotions to be disgustingly displayed to everyone around them.

Not that anyone would notice.

Everyone else was busy with their own band of grief. Even the wench by his side was wiping her eyes as the priest said the last bout of prayers. The dirt was slowly shoved into the hole and everyone gathered around to throw flowers onto the casket. Vegeta would have left a long time ago if it wasn't for the warm hand holding onto his arm tightly. The wench turned her head, not able to bare the sight.

Sad blue eyes met his.

Vegeta glanced around cautiously to make sure no one was watching before he allowed his hand to slowly come up and rest at her lower back. He felt the warmth of her flesh through the black fabric and unconsciously began to rub soothing circles.

When the services was over, he and the wench went back home without speaking.

Many years later, he would be at her bedside. Time was like a drop of rain to him. Years were like days and days were like minutes. Thanks to his saiyan blood he never aged past his prime.

But she did.

How old was she now? In her sixties? Seventies? Her gray hair was spread across the pillows and her worn face was tiredly staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom.

Her breathe was labored.

"So this is it, huh?" she asked hoarsely.

Vegeta could hear the rattle inside her chest. It was getting louder with every passing second.

Outside their window, the birds chirp happily as the sunlight streamed in through the curtains.

A feeble hand reached out for him.

"You're going to miss me, aren't you?" she asked with a wicked grin. It was more like a statement then a question and Vegeta rolled his eyes at her confident tone.

"As if, woman," he replied.

She merely smiled.

_You're going to miss me, aren't you?_

Those was the last words she said to him as she closed her eyes for the final time.


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Been watching Dragon ball Z and this is my first fic on this section. Hope at least one person likes it.

**Warning:**Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again. (Warning: Contains Shounen ai!)

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 1: Fateful meeting

* * *

Engineering school sucks. That's what Bloomer Long John thought as he wearily trudged back to his apartment. He staggered slightly underneath the mountains of heavy textbooks in his arm and cursed out loud as his precarious balance began to tip to the left. He shifted the books and awkwardly hopped to the right, only to hop back to the left again when he over-corrected.

He could feel the stares of the people around him as he fought with gravity and flush bright red.

"What?" he snarled out. Hadn't they seen a piss poor college student before? He shot a dirty look at the ones who snickered and he moved on.

Bloomer swore that Professor Geroro was out to get him. There had been instant dislike from the moment they had met. Bloomer couldn't explain the contempt he felt for the guy, but the feeling was mutual. That damn teacher took every available opportunity to ridicule Bloomer, giving him the hardest assignments and the earliest due dates.

"B for a B grade scientist," the silver hair doctor said with his nose in the air when he handed Bloomer back his last report.

Two days. Two days was all the warning he got when Doctor Geroro had told him that there was a paper due on the molecular bio-engineering of Capsule Corps gravitational machine. Already, the weight of the textbooks he needed for research was starting to make his arms go numb and he was still blocks away from his apartment. It was going to take him an entire forty-eight hours with no sleep to finish it.

His apartment was fresh out of coffee.

"What else can go wrong?" he grumbled.

He heard the thunder before he felt the drops.

"Great."

He had just made to the entrance of his apartment building, soaking wet, when a guy emerged from the shadows. The small, muscular man with the widow's peak (poor bastard, he was probably going to go bald somewhere along the line) stared hard at Bloomer with an unreadable expression. He had this dangerous allure that made Bloomer's nervously twitch a little.

Bloomer averted his eyes as he walked passed the mysterious appearing stranger. He didn't realized that he was holding his breathe until the moment the man reached out and grabbed his arm.

Bloomer's breathe went immediately whooshing out as the man tighten his grip.

"Finally," the man said with annoyed guff voice.

Finally? Finally what? Finally, I found a victim to mug or finally I found someone I can bench press through a wall?

Bloomer gulped.

Before he knew it, he felt something in the air stir restlessly. His stomach flipped and churned nauseatingly and he felt a tug at his navel. The world around him seemed to blur.

Before he blacked out, he couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind...

That outrageous, gravity-defying, spiky hair looked really familiar for some reason.


	3. Found and Lost

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Been watching Dragon ball Z and this is my first fic on this section. Hope at least one person likes it.

**Warning:**Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again. (Warning: Contains Shounen ai!)

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 2: Found and Lost

* * *

If any of the servants were curious about the body swung over his shoulder, then nobody dared to ask. One glare was all it took to clear a path for him as he strolled through the manor and towards the bedroom.

Vegeta made sure not to jostle the boy as he walked up the stairs. He dumped the boy on the king sized bed and took the time to studied the new form of his previous mate, making note of the differences.

Long gone were the womanly curves. In its place were flat, pale flesh that spoke of many hours spent inside and not enough outside in the sun. The hair was shorter, darker, and it framed a fragile looking face that looked pubescent, even though Vegeta was sure the boy was in his twenties.

From what he had seen in the seconds before the boy fainted, the eye color still remained. It was still the same crystal clear blue that reminded him of his favorite river back on his home planet.

It had been an unexpected turn of events. He never would have assume his mate to be reborn a male, much less a useless, worthless, weak looking one whose undernourished body and long limbs seemed to be awkwardly sprawled out above the covers.

Turquoise colored bangs fell onto the boy's peaceful, sleeping face and Vegeta found that he couldn't wait. He strolled to the bathroom and came back with a jug of cold water. He ruthlessly pour it over the boy's face and watched with a smirk as the boy jolted awake with a yelp.

The boy seemed to be slightly disoriented, staring around the room with half lid eyes.

It was a familiar look.

The wench use to do the same right before she led him to the bed with a coy smile.

Unbidingly, a stir of arousal came to him and Vegeta found himself on top of the boy with a growl. He hasn't been with anyone since the wench had died.

It wasn't by choice.

There were times where his instincts were so intense that anyone off the streets would do. He had taken several to the manor to sate his hunger, but he got as far as undressing them before he found himself haunted by her image.

He couldn't take anyone else.

He refuse to believe it was out of some sense of loyalty to her. He was a prince. He deserved the best. It was just that no one could compare to her, unless it was her, herself.

Vegeta savored the smell of terror coming from the body beneath him.


	4. I'm not gay!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Been watching Dragon ball Z and this is my first fic on this section. Hope at least one person likes it.

**Warning:**Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again. (Warning: Contains Shounen ai!)

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm not gay!

* * *

Bloomer was terrified. He froze when a nose began nuzzling his neck and a tongue darted down to lick at his collar bone. Nimble fingers began to worked at his school uniform, unbuttoning it, pushing it off his shoulder, and he began to babble.

"Look dude, I know that I'm not the most manly guy out there. I mean, even my mother thinks that I looked like a chick, but that's because she wanted a girl and she use to dress me in girl's clothing and anyway, the point is that I _am_ a _guy_. Despite my looks and ah-"

Bloomer lost his train of thoughts when those lips close upon a special place behind his ear and travel lower to his expose chest.

"-which you don't seem to mind."

Bloomer moaned and his hand reached out to tug at the guy's hair.

Was he pushing the man away or pulling him closer? It was getting hard to tell because he was distracted by the wave of heat that rolled over his body.

The man pressed their bodies together and Bloomer could feel every inch of the man; every line of hard muscle.

Including the hardness that was pressed against his thigh.

Bloomer gave an unmanly squeak.

"I'm not gay!"

He shoved the man with all the strength he had and watched as the man tumbled off the bed and to the floor.

Bloomer wasted no time racing out the door.

He startled some people on his way out, but he didn't dare stop. He could still feel that scary presence breathing hotly down his neck and shivered.

He grabbed a young man along the way, because damn, the house was like a labyrinth with twists and turns at every corner. Bloomer was practically hysterical not knowing if he was heading in the right direction or if he was going deeper in the mansion.

"You! Tell me how to get to the front door!"

The lilac haired guy he grabbed looked startled.

Bloomer grabbed his shoulders and shook the man. "Are you deaf?" he shouted. "Where the hell is the front door?"

The guy pointed in a direction.

"Thanks."

For once, Bloomer was grateful for the rain as he ran out the manor.


	5. The stalking-studying-begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Been watching Dragon ball Z and this is my first fic on this section. Hope at least one person likes it.

**Warning:**Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again. (Warning: Contains Shounen ai!)

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 4: The stalking-studying-begins

* * *

Vegeta watched as the boy ran out of the room. He had been too stun at being pushed and rejected to follow.

A few moments later he heard the front door slam.

From the window, he watched as the boy flew down the drive way in a panic.

"You did it, didn't you? You scared him off, " Trunk said. He walked into the room and stood next to Vegeta. They watched as Bloomer's figure disappeared around the bend. "Or is it father now?"

Vegeta didn't bother sending his son a glance.

"He's young enough to be your great grandson," Trunk remarked. When his father ignore him, he continued. "Mom has always been stubborn, you know."

"Your point?" Vegeta turned to Trunks with a glare.

"He's not just going to fall into your bed," Trunk shook his head. "If he's smart, he'd keep running the other way."

Trunks turned to leave. He paused at the doorway. "You've treated her pretty crummy in the past," there was an edge of anger in his tone. "I wouldn't be surprise if he found someone else, someone better."

"I'm a royal super-saiyan," Vegeta growled. "Who could be better than me?"

Trunk rolled his eyes and left.

His parting words lingered in Vegeta's head for next few days as he stalked- _studied_- his mate.

The boy was twenty-one years old, a third year student at South City University School for Engineering. He had a mother, a father, and was an only child. The boy was brilliant intellectually and made friends easily.

He had a girlfriend.

Vegeta snarled and clinched his fist as he watched the two of them sitting outside of the university's café.

How had he come to this? He was a saiyan prince! But here he was, hiding in the tree foliage like some sort of animal, watching as the wench made goo-goo eyes at a raven haired harlot.

He watched as they sat close, foreheads intimately pressed together, deep in conversation.

Their mouths moved but Vegeta heard nothing from the distance.

For once in his life, he wish that damn Namek was here.

He watched as the boy stiffen and felt his anger. The boy pulled away from the girl and they ate in silence. Only moments before, the couple had been happily cuddling, and now it was as if a frozen wall had been errect between them.

What happened?

He decided then that he didn't really care.

As long as they were separate, the girl would be allowed to keep her limbs.

Vegeta crossed his arms and just watched.


	6. Defending the enemy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Been watching Dragon ball Z and this is my first fic on this section. Hope at least one person likes it.

**Warning:**Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again. (Warning: Contains Shounen ai!)

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 5: Defending the enemy

* * *

"You're paranoid," Pei-Pei told him. She looked with at him with concern eyes as Bloomer's eyes darted around suspiciously. His entire body was thrumming with nervous energy.

"Someone _is_ watching me," Bloomer said with a hiss.

He didn't fight it when she reached out and turned his head so that their forehead were touching.

Bloomer felt himself calming down as he stared at his girlfriend of three years with placid eyes. He took in her dark hair and the way her mouth quirked.

Her hair was tied up today in a single bun with strands coming to rest at both sides of her pretty face. She looked so young and youthful that it was hard to imagine that she was a good seven years older than him or that she had once been his math teacher.

Bloomer felt such a connection with her from the moment they had met.

He had arrived late for class on the first day of school, having missed the bus. He had rush into the classroom and his eyes had locked onto angry onyx ones. An electric thrill had race down his spine when he saw her, because he was positive that he _knew_ her despite being sure he had never met her in his life.

She chewed him out in front of the class.

"-an education is important!" she raged at him.

It felt like destiny. Like they were meant to meet. Bloomer couldn't care less that the half class were looking at him in amusement and the other in sympathy. It took him nearly a year of pleading, begging, and his graduation before she agreed to go out with him.

They hadn't been separate since.

There was just something about Pei-Pei that drew him to her.

He found himself confiding in her about everything. From the moment he met the molester to the moment he had escape.

"What did he look like?" Pei-Pei asked.

"I don't know," Bloomer grumbled. "Short, I guess. Crazy hair. Dark eyes. Bulging muscles."

"Did you call the police?"

"No!" Bloomer yelped.

Just the thought of the humiliation made him cringe.

She stared at him stonily.

"You need to go to the police," she told him firmly. "What if he does it to some other person?"

"He wouldn't," Bloomer said automatically.

"How do you know?" Pei-Pei asked.

Bloomer shrugged. "I dunno know. He just doesn't seemed like that type of guy?"

The explanation sounded stupid, even to him.

"He doesn't sound like a great guy," Pei-Pei said. "Sounds like some perverted jerk."

For the first time, Bloomer found himself irritated with her. He withdrew from her hold, upset.

Why was he so distressed about what she said? It made sense. The guy had taken him, knock him out (he refused to believe that he fainted), and tried to sexually assault him.

So why? Why when Pei-Pei insulted him, did Bloomer felt a sense of indignantly on the man's behalf. Why was there this strong urge to defend the guy?

His heart twisted a little.

"Lets not talk about it," he said abruptly. He was relieved when the waiter came with their orders.

They ate in cold silence.

Bloomer cursed the man later when he was alone in his apartment.

Because of that bastard, Bloomer had been late with his paper. The books he had borrowed from the university's library had been soaking wet and he had to pay a fine for the damages and to top it off he was stuck writing a two thousand word apology to Doctor Geroro about why he didn't turn his assignment on time. Sitting at his desk, in front of his laptop, Bloomer felt a headache pulse between his eyes. He took off his glasses, weary.

The blinking cursor seemed to mock him.

He got up and went into the kitchen with a beer.

When he came back to the living room, he paused in shock.

A note had been taped to his laptop and Bloomer reached out with a trembling hand.

He read it silently.

First in fear and in disbelief. Than anger came.

_You are mine._ The note said.

Bloomer went to the open window and poke his head out.

"As if! You asshole!" he shouted out.

He closed the window with a bang and with grim satisfaction.


	7. Past

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I wasn't sure about this fiction, but the kind reviews that I got made me resolve to try and add more. I hope I don't disappoint.

**Warning: **Blatant Shonen ai. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 6: Past

* * *

The boy was like a bloodhound in the way that his mind was completely focus on that single point of light in the darkness, like a bloodhound's single mindedness to a scent.

For days, he sat at the computer, staring with blood-shot eyes, muttering to himself as his fingers worked. Food and basic hygiene like brushing teeth were ignored and the heavy, dank smell of an unwashed body was so strong that it leaked through the closed window and drifted to Vegeta, who had almost keened over from the stench. Somehow, the boy even managed to ignore the rodent infestation he had living by his feet.

From outside, Vegeta watched with rolling eyes as the boy swayed.

The devotion the boy had to his work was admirable...if it wasn't so moronic; almost to the point of a Kakarrot-like level.

The boy's eyes blinked rapidly, trying to focus, and he managed an "oh," before had passed out at his desk.

He was so exhausted he didn't so much as stir when Vegeta moved him to the bedroom. Socks were removed, covers were pushed down, and blankets were tucked in.

The boy had murmured sleepily before he toss to lie on his stomach. He curled onto himself rather childishly with one arm thrown over a pillow.

Grabbing a nearby chair, Vegeta sat. He looked long and hard at the boy's slumbering face and rake an irritated hand through his hair.

Putting the boy to bed was a throw back to the past. He had often put the wench to bed the same way, whenever he found her asleep in the lab with her head tucked on her arms.

The first time Vegeta loomed over her sleeping figure, he debated whether or not it was worth the trouble to wake the girl and order her to bed.

He didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart. He needed her fresh so that she could begin the mollification to the gravitation chamber. He didn't need to hear her whining and bitching if she woke with a crick in her neck.

"Oi," he had nudged her.

He firmly shook her shoulders.

He even lightly slapped her, but she slept on, undeterred from her dreams.

In the end, Vegeta wearily gave up. It would only take a minute to get her upstairs. It was a small price to pay for his chamber and the droids he trained with as long as there was nobody to witness it.

It was only suppose to be the one time.

A week later, he found himself carrying her again.

Then there came a third time.

And a fourth.

Soon it had evolved into something he did automatically, without thinking.

It wasn't until Kakarrot caught him that it had registered to him just exactly _what_ it was that he was doing.

Vegeta had froze on the stair landing as Kakarrot stared with wide eyes and a gaping jaw.

The warrior had popped over to see if Vegeta wanted a midnight spar and Vegeta's left eye had twitched at Kakarott's bad timing.

His first thoughts had been to drop the girl. It was humiliating to be caught being subservient to a weak earthling. For all he cared, let the human walk on her own two legs up to the bedroom.

His arms were already loosening their grip, ready to send her on a startling trip to the floor...but then she mumbled his name. Her head had snuggled comfortably against his chest and she let out a contented sigh as she took a deep breathe of his scent. Her body seemed to melt into his, soft and yielding.

Vegeta's arms tighten around her.

He couldn't explain his reaction.

He gruffly spoke to Kakarrot. "I'll be done in a minute."

He didn't wait for the affirmation nod. He continued up the stairs with the wench carefully tucked in his arms.

Back then, she held a strange sort of power over him.

Even now in the current time, he found his day revolved around what the boy was doing, who he was doing it with, and wrestling with the fact that he couldn't kill everyone the boy came into contact with.

Vegeta stood over the bed with a wary frown.

"Let me sleep, Vegeta," the boy mumbled in sleep. He turned on his side and hook one leg over a pillow and began to snore.

Vegeta gave one last growl and left the room.


	8. Battle Scars

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Happy New Years.

**Warning:**Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle Scars

* * *

The alarm on his nightstand rang shrilly waking him with a jolt.

Sitting up in bed, still-half asleep, Bloomer wearily dragged the covers back over his head as his hand fumbled blindly for the digital menace.

Then second alarm went off.

Then the third.

Bloomer finally gave in and stumbled out of bed in a stupor. He shed his clothes and scratched his balls absentmindedly on the way to the bathroom.

As he had position himself over the toilet with another yawn, it never dawn on him that he had company until he looked up into the mirror and noticed the figure leaning against the door.

There his gay stalker stood, arms crossed.

_How the hell did you get in? What the hell are you doing here?_

Those were the questions that Bloomer should have asked. There was a disconnect between his brain and his mouth. Instead, what came out was a puzzled, "Did you make breakfast?"

Bloomer could smell it. Bacon...poached eggs...sausages...pancakes...his mouth watered.

"I had the maids cook," his stalker shrugged.

"Maids?" Bloomer looked blankly.

Almost on cue, a petite girl in uniform came in. "I have everything ready for you, Master Bloomer." She began to set up his bath and offered him a clean towel and robe.

Bloomer yelped and covered his bits with a red face.

"What the-?"

The maid just smiled and walked out.

Bloomer hastily put on the robe and followed. He rubbed his eyes. There were maids cleaning up his bedroom. More was in his kitchen and living room, tidying up his apartment with vigor.

"Good morning, Master Bloomer," they chorused.

He just stood there, staring dumbfoundedly, until a firm grip led him back to the bathroom.

"Wash. You stink," his stalker ordered.

Annoyed hands tore at his robe when he didn't move.

"No! STOP!" Bloomer struggled. In the end, the robe still came off leaving him exposed and vulnerable. Intense, dark eyes took sight of his back.

"What happened?" his stalker asked.

Bloomer shivered slightly when a callous palm pressed against the deep, puckered scars.

"None of your business," Bloomer retorted. He pulled away only to be pulled back and turned around so that they were face to face.

"You will tell me!" his stalker snarled.

Bloomer swallowed hard as those angry, onyx-colored eyes bore into his.

"I-I-" he had never been more relieved when the maid walked in at that moment. He could have kissed her.

_You're a doll. An Angel. Don't leave me._

But one glare from her employer and she was hastily backing away, closing the door behind her.

Bloomer found himself dunked into his own bath tub, being scrubbed practically raw with a loofah.

There was no pretense at being gentle as his stalker bathed him violently.

"Stop! You're taking off skin!" Bloomer moaned.

His stalker lessen the force slightly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Bloomer grumbled. He resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. Not with that hand on his shoulder holding him in place.

He enviously looked at the muscles on the guy then stared forlornly at his own scrawny form.

"The scars, nitwit."

"Nitwit? I have an IQ over 300!" Bloomer was indignant.

"Whatever," the man looked like he could care less. "The scars. How did you get them?"

"How is that any of your business?" Bloomer scowled.

"Was it someone?" the questions continued.

Bloomer twitched slightly giving the man the answer he needed to know.

He froze when the man leaned over the rim of the tub.

"Who?" a hiss fluttered Bloomer's hair. "I'll kill them."

A chill went down his spine.

"He's already dead," Bloomer finally said.

"Who killed him?"

There was hesitation, then a soft-haunted answer.

"I did."


	9. Dinner Plans

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

**Warning:**Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 8: Dinner plans...

* * *

"I did."

The confession of murder surprised Vegeta. He stared down at the boy and didn't question him any further when he noticed how violent the boy was trembling.

He hauled the boy out of the tub.

"A little privacy, will you?" the boy yelped. He quickly covered himself up and stormed out. He hastily dressed while keeping one suspicious eye on Vegeta. He grew distracted when the smell of coffee waffled into the air.

The boy seemingly disappeared into thin air.

Vegeta found him in the kitchen inhaling a cup as if it was his dying breathe.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," he moaned in ecstasy.

The boy was speaking to his cup.

Vegeta sat down at the table and the maids quickly began to serve them.

"Oh my god," the boy stared at his plate. He dug into it with a gusto that rivaled Kakarott, moaning and groaning with delight.

The maids giggled.

The sounds he made did nothing to lessen Vegeta's problem that had sprung up when he was bathing the boy. Because underneath the filth and the grime, the boy still had the same scent. Her scent. It made his saiyan blood roar in anticipation and he fought against his baser instinct to just grab the boy and claim him.

And why didn't he? The throbbing he felt was aggravating.

Vegeta was reaching out his hand towards the boy with a growl.

The boy looked up.

_'You've got to take it slow, dad,'_ Bra's unwanted advice rang in his head._ 'You don't want to scare him off.'_

"Come on," Vegeta grunted. He grabbed the boy and began to shove him towards the door.

"But I didn't finish," he protest.

"It's not going anywhere," Vegeta deadpan. He pointed at the clock.

"AH! I'm going to be late!" the boy grew panicky. He grabbed the back pack one of the maids held out.

"I'll drive you," Vegeta said. He halted the boy in mid-step.

The boy looked leery. "Why?"

A shrew look thrown down at his pants showed Vegeta that the boy didn't miss anything.

"Fine. Walk then."

Vegeta made his way down the stairs followed by the maids.

He knew full well that the boy would never make it on time by foot.

"Wait!"

The boy tumbled after him.

"I don't have any money or anything..." the boy mumbled.

_'You've got to woo him, dad,'_ Bra said.. _'Invite him to dinner or a movie or something. You can't just throw him down and have your wicked way with him...although thats another idea...huh...'_

"A favor then," Vegeta said.

"What kind of a favor?" the boy looked suspicious. "Because I'm straight. I have a girlfriend."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, fool," Vegeta scowled. He fought the urge to slap the boy. "Have dinner with me."

The boy gapped. "Dinner?"

As smart as the boy was, sometimes he was slow on the uptake.

"Tonight at eight. I'll have someone pick you up."

Vegeta didn't give the boy time to think.

The maids had already hustled the boy into the passenger seat of his red sports car.

Vegeta noticed how the boy gave the vehicle an admiring glaze.

_'That's it dad! Who's the player? You are!' _

Vegeta scowled.

Using his gallic gun on himself seems like a really good option.


	10. Feverish Dreams

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Thanks for all the nice reviews.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 9: Feverish Dreams

* * *

Three days of late nighters and no sleep had finally taken its toll.

In the classroom, Bloomer laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

He dreamed...

_Little boys with tails who turned into giant monkeys and green-skinned aliens..._

_An annoying woman who looked a lot like Pei-Pei who he shared heated arguments and kinship with..._

_Balls that grant wishes..._

The images rippled and changed and they were forgotten a second later.

The only thing he fought for, desperate to remember for some odd reason, were the dreams he had of the little boy who had the same shade-colored eyes as his own.

_'Come on Trunks! You can do it!' Bloomer crowed. He carefully and tenderly held onto the baby's hand as the child took it's first steps. Behind him, he could hear his father and mother offering encouragements. _

_Trunks, with such a stern face, looked up with wide, unsure blue eyes. _

_With a lump in his throat, Bloomer did the hardest thing he would ever do. He let go. He placed his hands on his hip with pride as the toddler took a wobbly step forward and then another._

_Trunks managed to take another step before he fell with a loud omp. Everyone crowed around. _

_'Come here, Trunks! Let grandpa help.' _

_Trunks mulishly wave away the assistance. _

_'Stubborn,' Bloomer mummer. 'Just like your father.' _

_And speaking of the devil, Bloomer looked up and notice a shadow parting the curtains. The spiky haired shadow quickly disappear, but Bloomer could help the slow smile that spread on his lips..._

Insistent hands shook at his shoulder.

Dark eyes looked concern. Tall and reassuring, Yama stood over him with a frown and Bloomer latched himself around his friend's waist.

"You look like shit," Yama was blunt. "What happened?"

Bloomer rubbed his eyes. He stared with wide eyes at the empty classroom. "Is class over?"

Damn. He had missed the entire lecture. He allowed Yama to help him up because with the way the room was titling, he didn't think he could stand on his own.

He was so tired.

Yama's palm touched his forehead. "You're feverish. You should go home."

"No." He still had two more classes to attend.

His vision started to gray. The last thing he saw before it went dark was Yama's surprise expression.

"Fool!" a harsh voice said.

Bloomer was lifted into the air.

_She could have been his twin. They looked almost identical, from the shade of their hair to the shape of their eyes. _

_When she moved towards him, Bloomer couldn't help the panicky thump of his heart as he moved backwards. _

_The moment she touched him, he would disappear. He could already feel himself slipping away the closer she got. _

"_Please." She looked at him with determined eyes. "You don't love him. I do. Let me be with him." _

_"__No!" Bloomer's hand close over his ears and he shook his head. _

_He turned and ran. _

"_Wait!" _

Bloomer sob. He could feel the wetness on his face. The part of him that was fully conscious of it, cringed.

What kind of a man was he?

Through his fever-induced nightmares, there was only one bright spot. The warm, gentle hand that combed through his hair and soothed him.

When he opened his eyes, it didn't matter that the dark hair one sitting on the bed wasn't Pei-Pei or even Yama. He took comfort in fact that he felt safe.

"You're an idiot," his comforter muttered. "Go to sleep."

Bloomer closed his eyes.


	11. Of perception and hacking

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Happy New Year!

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 10: Of perception and hacking

* * *

The boy slept for most of the day, badly tossing and turning. He woke up around midnight from another feverish dream and reached up to covered his eyes with an arm.

Vegeta could hear his rattled breaths.

"Why," the boy mummer tiredly. "does it seem like I pass out whenever you're nearby?"

"You're just that weak," Vegeta replied back. He didn't move from his perch by the window. "The physician said to take the medicine on the nightstand."

He watched from the corner of his eyes as the boy struggled to sit up. The boy, with a tremblings hand, reached out and took the two blue capsules. "These aren't roofies, are they?"

"Take it or I'll shove it down your throat, boy," Vegeta growled.

"Ok. Alright," the boy swallowed the pills and took a sip from a glass of water. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Bloomer," he said after a long moment. "Don't call me boy. My name is Bloomer."

"I'll call you whatever I want," Vegeta snorted.

"Jackass," the boy muttered. "Wait. Where are you going?"

His eyes shot wide open when he noticed Vegeta heading towards the door.

"Out."

"You're leaving?" the boy got tangled in the sheets. "Wait! I'm sorry. Don't go." He fell out of bed in a panic.

Vegeta grabbed the boy up by the underarms and tucked him back underneath the covers.

"Don't go," the boy grabbed his shirt in a tight grip.

Vegeta reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry," the boy looked pained. "I just..keep me company, will you? I don't want the nightmares to come back."

"Whatever," Vegeta retorted.

He stayed until the boy's eyes closed shut. When the boy's breath evened, Vegeta walked out and made his way to Bulma's old workshop.

He heard the sound of heavy metal music blasting through the walls.

"Bra."

The pair of legs sticking from underneath the contraption tapped in rhythm much to Vegeta's annoyance. He reached over and turned off the stereo.

"Bra!"

"Hi, Daddy," came the cheerfully reply. Bra scooted herself from underneath the machine and smiled brightly.

His normally impeccable daughter was dressed in old overalls. Her hair was tied back and there was a pair of thick, oval frame glasses perched on her nose. An oil stain streaked across her cheek. She had a happy look on her face when she saw her father. Bra is probably the only person on earth who always glad to see him.

Vegeta fondly patted her on the head.

"I need you to find some information for me."

"Oh?" Her eyes gleamed.

Vegeta pointed to the machine sitting in the corner. "On that thing."

"On the computer?" Her voice was slightly amused. "Ok."

She grabbed him by the hand and excitingly hustled him over. She cracked her knuckles and took a seat. "So...what do you want to know?"

The machine whirred to life.

"Everything about Bloomer Long John. Things that aren't in the public records."

"You want me to hack into the police data base?" she asked.

"Police, government, I don't care. Get me the information," Vegeta ordered.

Bra didn't make a move.

Vegeta gave a long suffering sigh. "I'll buy that new purse you've been hinting at."

"Here we go," Bra grinned. Her fingers moved rapidly. "Just out of curiosity, daddy. Why not ask Trunks for help?"

"Your brother is being a stubborn fool right now," Vegeta sneered. He doubt his obstinate son would help.

_'The best thing for mom is for you to leave her in peace. She's a different person now. She'll be happier without you there to make her cry.' _

Trunks was useless.

"Like father like son, huh?" Bra remarked. Her sharp eyes sent chills down his spine.

For a moment, he had forgotten that Bra was a lot like her mother. They were too perceptive for their own good at times.

"This might take awhile," she said.

Vegeta nodded. "Let me know."

"I will." Her eyes went back to the screen as the symbols flashed. "Daddy?"

She turned her body so that she was facing him.

"I hope everything works out," she said. "You deserve to be happy."

"If it doesn't, I have you," he said.

It would be the only time he allowed himself to be sentimental.

"But I'm not enough, am I?"

She looked knowingly at him.

Vegeta scowled and left without a word.


	12. A friend in need

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Happy New Year!

**Warning: **Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 11: A friend in need

* * *

Yama was at his bedside when he woke.

"Feeling better?" Yama asked. He placed down the book he was reading and reached out to touch Bloomer's forehead. "Your fever's going down."

"Good to know," Bloomer muttered. He sat up. "Where am I?"

"Your cousin's house."

"Cousin?"

A very familiar maid entered. "Master Bloomer! You're awake!"

She sat a breakfast tray down on the nightstand and smiled at him.

The recognition hit Bloomer.

"You're the one from the bathroom!" he yelped. His face turn bright red. He covered his privates on instinct.

"Bathroom?" Yama raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Bloomer frantically waved a dismissal hand. He glanced around the elegant and spacious room with suspicion.

"Eat up, Master Bloomer," the maid said. "Master Vegeta is busy at the moment, but he said that he would be up later to visit you."

Yama thanked the maid and asked for privacy.

"Of course. Please ring if you need anything."

She closed the door on her way out.

"I'm guessing that guy isn't your cousin?" Yama asked. He reached over and took a biscuit.

"Of course not! We look nothing alike! How could you let him kidnap me?" Bloomer scowled. "Don't eat that! It could be poisoned!"

"When you fainted-"

"Pass-out!"

"Pass-out," Yama mended. "He came bursting into the class. He looked worried. I figured he was someone close to you."

He shrugged.

"He said you were family."

"And you believe him?" Bloomer gaped.

"Well...you kept holding onto him while you were unconscious. You wouldn't let go. Was I suppose to think anything different?"

Bloomer's face turned a blotchy crimson color.

Yama picked up a cup and took a sip. "Oh...this is a very good Earl Gray."

"I told you to put it down!" Bloomer glared. "Don't ask for my help when you start coughing up blood."

"Why would they poison you when they just nursed you back to health?"

"I...you...nevermind," Bloomer scowled. He grabbed a toast and stuffed it angrily in his mouth.

Yama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"No..." Bloomer glanced out the window and noticed that was dawn. "I don't think I can move."

Arguing with Yama sapped the strength from his body. He leaned back tiredly.

"I can carry you out," Yama offered.

"No. I promise I'd have dinner with him," Bloomer groaned. "Might as well get it over with. What day is it?"

"Thursday, the twenty-first," Yama replied.

Only one day had passed...at least he had no classes today. Maybe he could get some rest. Yama could be his bodyguard.

"You promise to have dinner with him? The guy who's not your cousin?" Yama asked with furred brows.

"It's complicated," Bloomer moaned. "How are you here anyway?"

"I said I was a close friend and he let me stay the night." He gently covered Bloomer back up and smoothed the blanket. "Dinner was good. It was roasted ham. I slept in the guestroom across the hall."

"All you think about is food, you bottomless pit," Bloomer yawned.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy," Yama spoke about his suppose 'cousin.' "A bit conceited, maybe."

"And aggravating," Bloomer added.

"You don't seem to like him much," Yama commented.

"I don't," Bloomer said. He yawned widely. His eyes started to close. "Hm...I wonder what's Pei-Pei's doing..."

"I'll call her and let her know what happened."

"Don't tell her about him," Bloomer said. "She'll get pissed. Tell her I'm at my mom's house."

"Alright."

Bloomer fell peacefully asleep with Yama watching over him.


	13. Truth does not always set you free

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: I hope readers will continue to support and review. Even just one kind review makes me very happy. I think I'm going to change the genre on this story pretty soon. How the heck did this change from humor to drama, I will never know. I hope someone enjoys. Extra note, everyone mentioned is a reincarnation of someone else. Yama. Pei-Pei. So on. I think you can work it out if you read the hints.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 12: Truth does not always set you free

* * *

Within the hour after his request, Bra had sought him out. She stood in the doorway of the gravitational chamber and watched him train.

Her eyes were shadowed.

He had seen that troubled look only twice before. Once at her mother's funeral and the second when her lover, some human boy, had passed on from old age.

It was their curse, wasn't it? To live practically forever while their loved ones perished.

As Saiyans, their existence was a lonely one.

He stopped in the middle of his kick.

"Here you go, daddy."

She handed him several papers and photos. He shuffled through them and stopped at one photo in particular. It was of a trio of high school boys. The one in the middle was obviously Bloomer. Even young, the boy gave off a snooty look of superior intellect. The one to the right was Yamato Kensei, the one by the boy's bedside right at that moment.

Who was the third boy? The one with the light colored hair, dark lips, and stone cold face?

The realization struck him with just as much force as Kakarrot's kamehameha attack.

Of all the beings out there it was hard to believe that _he_ had been one to be reborn.

Frieza.

Freiza had been reborn and had somehow schemed and slime his way into the wench's life.

"His name was Fitzgerald Holt," Bra said when she noticed her father eyeing the photograph. Vegeta didn't miss the way she used past-tense when she spoke.

Bra twisted a strand of her hair between her fingers. It was a nervous habit of hers that she hadn't outgrown and Vegeta could tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You know that mom, Bloomer I mean, is rich, right? His parents practically own South City."

Vegeta knew that. He was well aware that the boy came from money. It seems that no matter in what lifetime, Bulma would always have the money she needed to live a comfortable life. He also knew that Bulma was stubborn enough to want to cut out her own path. That's why her reincarnation lived in that small, ratty apartment, worked for minimal wage in that science laboratory, and had nothing but ramen in his kitchen shelves. His tuition and books were paid all with his own earnings.

He had to give his mate gumption.

When Bulma set off on a path, she stuck with it.

"Four years ago," Bra continued. "The Long Johns and the Holts were business partners in a trading deal. They were investing in a mine in North City that was suppose to be enriched with jadeite."

Vegeta looked at her blankly.

"Jadeite is an energy stone," Bra explained. "It makes the core components in computers and electronic equipment. A mine of jadeite would be worth millions!"

"And?"

"And unfortunately, the mine they invested in was a complete waste. There was nothing remotely valuable in it. The Long Johns lost half their fortune and the Holts lost everything." Bra shrugged. "I guess the Holts thought it was unfair. They had nothing left while Mom's family still had a roof over their heads."

Bra handed him the police report. He read through the documents with a clenched fist. Afterwards, he left abruptly and headed upstairs to check on the boy.

Bloomer was resting comfortably on the bed with his eyes closed, deeply asleep. His friend was sitting by his side.

Yama looked up.

His glasses glinted in the light.

Vegeta walked into the room and yanked Yama to his feet. He ripped the boy's sleeve and stared at the artificial limb.

"I guess you know," Yama said.

"I know enough," Vegeta growled. "Tell me the rest. You were there."

Yama shoved him with surprising strength.

"Are you asking because you're naturally curious?"

"I'm not asking," Vegeta sneered. "I'm ordering."

"Do you think you're some kind of Prince?" Yama narrowed his eyes. "You don't have that kind of authority over me."

"It's my house."

"We'll leave," Yama made a move to grab Bloomer.

Vegeta's hand shot out. He bared his teeth. "You're not leaving with him."

It was a threat, not a warning.

"Maa. Maa," a voice came from the doorway. Kakarrot rubbed the back of his head and look sheepish. "Sorry, I let myself in."

He walked into the room and noticed the tension in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta snarled.

"Trunks has been keeping me informed."

Trunks again, Vegeta scowled.

His rival looked down on the bed with a far off, fond smile. "I though I'd pop over and see how my best friend was doing."

"Your best friend?" Yama glared.

Kakarrot gave the dark haired boy a kind smile.

Yama looked taken back.

Kakarrot's warmth worked like magic. "I would really like to hear the story, if you don't mind."

Yama looked less reluctant. "Alright."

Vegeta grumbled inwardly. The boy caved with just one look from Kakarrot. If Vegeta had his way, he would have beaten the truth out of him.

He sensed Bra and Trunks presence outside the room, listening in.

Yama took back his place at the bed. He took Bloomer's hand into his artificial one and Vegeta held in the urge to send the boy flying through the glass window.

"You know most of it, correct? Fritz and Bloomer's parents had invested in a project that didn't pan out."

The boy seemed lost for a moment in his thoughts.

"We were never apart from the moment we met," Yama said.

It had started with Fritz and Bloomer who grew up in the same neighborhood. They were of the same age and their parents were friends, so naturally they've played together ever since their crib days, getting into all sort of mischief.

Yama had met them in Junior high. He was a year older than they were. He was the senpai who had worked hard to get a scholarship into that private school among the richest kids in South City.

Yama looked almost amused when he spoke about being voted as the student council president. It had been a moment of pure inward glee for him when he was recognized. As someone who didn't have a rich social background, he didn't fit in with the school. He was aware of the disgusted looks that was thrown his way and the whispers. It was almost like vindication that now most of the student body had no choice but to respect him.

He didn't realize at the time that part of what the job entailed was wrangling the so called 'Doomsday Duo' into submission.

Bloomer and Fritz had spent more time in the Student Council office then the regular members did much to Yama's annoyance.

"There was this one time where they set booby traps through the school," Yama mentioned. "They super glued every door to the toilet." He ran a hand through his hair. " I was ready to yank out my hair in frustration. At the rate I was going, I was going to be bald before I was even twenty."

He paused.

"It was a little funny, though, watching some of the stuck up bastards waddle through the halls holding onto their pants."

The corners of Yama's lips wanted to twitch.

He was lighter on their sentence whenever they got busted for their pranks. Bloomer caught onto that fact with a grin. Somewhere along the way, Yama ended up being the third, abated reluctant, member of the group. He fell naturally into place with those two. He expected to be with them until they graduate. That's why Fritz's news was surprising when he told them on the rooftop of the school.

_"You have to drop out?" Bloomer asked in disbelief._

_"I don't have much of a choice," Fritz said. His face was completely devoid of any expression. "My parents can't afford the private fees anymore."_

"The Jadeite mines had been a bad investment from the start," Yama shook his head. "To go from having everything to nothing..."

_"I'll pay!" Bloomer offered._

Yama cringed at the memory, "Bloomer meant well, but sometimes he can be completely tactless..."

_"I don't need your pity," Fritz said coolly. His face changed colors. The only time Fritz had any expression was when he was dealing with Bloomer. "or your charity." _

_The strain of keeping his temper made the purple bags under Fritz's eyes stand out, especially against his pale almost blue tinted skin.  
_

_"Who said anything about pity or charity?" Bloomer glared._

_"You did, you girly bastard!"_

_"You cold-blooded jackass!"_

_They got into a scuffle and Yama stepped back, bored. When he thought they were getting too serious, however, he moved and grabbed both of them by the ears._

_"Ow! I give! I give!" Bloomer moaned._

_"You?" Yama asked._

_Fritz nodded._

_He released them._

_They rubbed their ears with a grimace._

_"Its not charity or pity," Bloomer finally said. His blue eyes were sincere. "We're friends. I just want to help."_

_Fritz sighed. He reached over and mussed up Bloomer's hair._

_"Thanks, but no thanks. My parents got it covered."_

_"Really? What are they going to do?"_

_"Who knows?" Fritz tilted his head to stare into the sky. "They said they had this big plan to get us back our money."_

_"That's great," Bloomer grinned. "I hope it works."_

_"You and me both."_

_The bell rang._

_"I'll talk to you guys later. See ya."_

_Fritz walked away and lifted up a hand._

_"He's rather cute, don't you think?" Bloomer said with a happy smile._

_"Only you would think that," Yama shook his head._

"I got a call that night. Around three in the morning..." Yama was subdue.

_"The third district warehouse now. Come quietly," a low voice said. The number on his cell said unknown._

_He met a pale Fritz underneath a lamppost near the location._

_Fritz grabbed his arm. "I didn't know this was what they planned. I swear!" He looked frantic._

_"Hey, calm down," Yama ordered. "You're not making any sense."_

_"They've got him!"_

_"Whose got who?"_

_"My parents. They got Bloomer." Fritz glanced at the warehouse. "They're holding him for ransom."_

"I wanted to run into the building," Yama said.

_"Wait," Fritz stopped him. "They've hired mercenaries. They're stationed everywhere with guns."_

_Yama swore. "What the hell are your parents thinking?"_

_"I don't know," Fritz grunted. "I overheard them outside their room talking about it."_

_"And you called me! Why not call the police?"_

_"They're still my parents!" Fritz looked unhappy. "We have to get him out of there."_

"We came up with a plan..."

_With a pipe that had been lying nearby, they managed to knocked out one of the guards and crawled through the basement window._

_They traveled through the air ducks._

_Every time his elbow made a quiet thump, Yama flinched._

_He heard the screams long before he saw them. He peered helplessly through the grate as Fritz stilled beside him._

"Bloomer's back was covered in welts and blood. He was just hanging there..."

_ Bloomer looked half dazed as he hung limply from the ceiling. Fritz's mom had a knife in her hand. _

_"It's all your family's fault that we lost everything!" The knife swiped harder._

_"Forget the ransom," Fritz's father pulled out a stack of papers. "Sign over your trust fund to us. We'll make sure Fritz's future is bright."_

_"Really?" Bloomer asked. There was a slight daze look in his eyes and Yama wonders how long his friend had been hanging there, tortured and weak._

_He placed the pen in Bloomer's hand._

_Bloomer didn't hesitate._

_He reached out and pressed the pen to the paper._

"I couldn't stop Fritz..."

_Fritz had already kicked the grate away and dropped down._

_His parents were surprised._

_"Fritz? What are you doing here?" his mother asked._

_ Fritz moved cautiously forward as the mercenaries his parents hired moved into the room. Their guns were trained on him._

_"Don't shoot," Fritz's father ordered._

_Yama watched everything from above._

_Fritz went to his mother and grabbed the knife. He cut Bloomer down and caught him as he sagged forward._

_"Fritz, we're doing this for your own good," his father said. "Your friend is our ticket back into society."_

_"I don't care," he grabbed Bloomer's arm and threw it over his shoulder._

_Yama finally moved._

_He dropped down and raised his hands in surrender._

_Fritz's father snarled. "How many more of you are there?"_

_"Just me," Yama said easily. He moved slowly towards Bloomer until he reached them. He supported Bloomer on his other side._

_They moved towards the exit._

_"Fritz!" his parents called._

"They had a detonator switch in their hands. They had wired the entire place to blow as a fail safe, in case something went wrong..."

_The mercenaries looked at each other, uneasy._

_"That boy...if he leaves he'll call the police. We can't have that," Fritz's mother said. She pleaded with him. "Just do as we tell you and everything will be fine."_

_Fritz gave Bloomer to Yama. "Whatever happens, run. Get him out of here."_

_He turned to move back to his parents._

_"Bastard," a hand reached out and tugged weakly at his sleeve. Bloomer wouldn't let him go._

_Fritz pried his hand away and looked at Yama._

_They locked eyes._

_Reluctantly, Yama nodded._

_Fritz punched Bloomer in the stomach and Yama caught him._

_"Why..." Bloomer's eyes were wide with hurt. He lost consciousness._

_Yama flung Bloomer over his shoulder._

_"Go!" Fritz ordered._

_Yama flew towards the exit as Fritz ran to his parents._

_The mercenaries raised their guns._

_Yama wasn't fast enough. They were still caught in the explosion. Yama turned them around so that he took most of the blast and he felt something rip into his arm._

"I blacked out...when I came to, we were already outside and the building was burning to the ground... "

_Yama was thankful to see Bloomer was still unconscious, but unhurt._

_He could hear the police sirens._

_Medics were around him._

_"He's suffering from blood lost," he heard someone say. He felt dizzy. Someone touched his shoulder and he felt a white, hot flash of pain._

_He looked down._

_He was missing an arm. The loss of the limb sent him into shock._

_"Get him on the gurney!"_

_They placed an oxygen masked over his face._

_He reached out with his only hand for Bloomer as his vision turn dark._

_When he woke up, Bloomer was at his bedside._

"The hospital staff told me that he never left my side in all that time. For four months..."

_Yama looked down at his missing arm to Bloomer._

_When Bloomer noticed him awake, Bloomer was happy and somber._

_"I killed them," Bloomer said. He blamed himself. He choked on his tears. "Fritz, his parents...I killed them. I almost killed you."_

_"You didn't kill anyone."_

_Bloomer didn't believe him. He placed his head in his arms and braced himself against the bedsheets._

_Yama saw his body shake with the force of the sobs._

"Bloomer asked his parents to cover up everything. He didn't want Fritz and his parents to have their name smeared, so none of what I told you will be in the news report or the media," Yama said. He looked tiredly at Vegeta. "Are you satisfied?"

"No." Vegeta wasn't satisfied. He wouldn't be until he resurrected those idiots and destroyed them.

"Man," Kakarrot looked up the photos. Vegeta had forgot about them. He had dropped them when he entered the room in favor of ruffling up Yama. "It's hard to believe, isn't it? Freiza helping Bulma. I mean, wow. I guess people do change."

"Frieza? Bulma?" Yama looked curious.

Vegeta snarled at Kakarrot and covered his mouth.

"Don't say another word," he hissed into the saiyan's ear.

Kakarrot nodded.

Yama seemed to forget it a moment later.

He concentrate his attention on Bloomer.

"Come on, Kakarrot," Vegeta said gruffly.

"But Vegeta..." Kakarrot whined. "What about Chi-"

Vegeta punched him in the jaw.

"Let's go," he ordered. He dragged the fool out of the room. He grabbed Trunks along the way. "We're training. Don't disturb us."

Bra saluted him.

On battling Trunks, Kakarrot, and the droids, Vegeta envisioned Bulma hanging from the ceiling, getting gutted like fish. He attacked anything that move with a rage that surprised even himself.

By the time they finished, they had destroyed the gravitational chambers one and two and over one hundred droids.

In the end, he only felt marginally better.


	14. Interlude

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Thanks for all the nice reviews. Last chapter was a look at Bloomer's past, so this chapter is a more reflective look on Vegeta and his feelings for Bulma.

**Warning: **Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 13: Interlude

* * *

When had his feelings for her become stronger than his need to surpass Kakarrot? It wasn't during her pregnancy with Trunks. At the time, Vegeta never wanted to be a father. It never figured into his plans. All that mattered was defeating that inferior saiyan idiot. What did it matter about the bastard child the wench was carrying?

Was it even his?

"Oh no you don't," she said. Her arms had crossed and she glared. "I know that look," she jabs a finger into his chest. "This is definitively your child. The morning sickness, the kicks to my bladder! Only your offspring could be that irritating."

"Whatever."

He walked away and headed for the gravitational chamber. If anyone was going to destroy those androids, it would be him.

He ignored the heated glare at his back.

He didn't see her for the next several months. He trained for the majority of the day and well into the night. By the time he finished she would be asleep. When he took a break during the day, she was off on some errand. They barely spent five minutes together. Vegeta had forgotten that she even existed until on one of his breaks, he powered down the chamber and headed into the kitchen. He saw her bent figure, burrowed deeply into the refrigerator. How fortunate. He would get the woman to make him some decent food instead of the sugary crap her mother always tried to force on him.

"Hey, wench."

The loud bang her head made as it hit the top shelf made him sneer inwardly. She pulled out and scowled.

"Ow! Vegeta!" she glared with fury. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

She rubbed the back of her head.

"Make me some food," he ordered. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

She blinked.

"Pliff, ahahahaha," she grabbed her protruding stomach and laughed uproariously.

Vegeta scowled as she lean against the counter with mirthful tears running down her cheek.

"What are you laughing at woman?" he snarled.

"You."

Only this woman and Kakarrot would be so bold as to talk to him like they were equals. Everyone else just quailed.

She smiled suddenly at him.

It wasn't one of her usual mocking smirks or that condescending lift of the lips she always seem to have. It was a warm, sweet smile and it was aimed at him. He had only seen that smile directed at the people close to her; her parents, Kakarrot, and whatever lover she had at the moment. She had never offered it to him until now.

Thadump.

Vegeta kept his face stoic even as his heart continued to skip every other beat.

"Make me food," he ordered again. She didn't seem to mind his acidic tone. She turned back to the fridge.

"I'll make you a sandwich."

When he got his plate, Vegeta ate and left without saying thanks.

She followed.

She seem content to watch through the window as he trained. When he was finished, she had a towel waiting and more food.

Vegeta was suspicious.

She wasn't acting like her normal air-headed self. She seemed more serene as she rubbed her growing belly. She watched him train the next day and the next and the next and she always had a hot meal waiting. Vegeta had gotten use to her presence, so that when she wasn't waiting for him one day, he grew annoyed.

He left to find her and saw the note on the counter.

She was in the hospital.

When he reluctantly arrived, out of curiosity, everyone was anxious in the waiting room. Kakarrot placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to see little Trunks!" the saiyan said cheerfully. "Congrats on being a daddy, Vegeta!"

Trunks? What kind of a name is that?

Everyone seem to be a good mood. All except Yamcha. The scar faced fool kept giving him dirty looks.

The doctor had came out and announced that it was time. Only one person could be in the room when she gave birth.

She wanted Goku.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. Why was he always the second choice? It was his child, wasn't it? He pushed Kakarrot out of the way and stormed into the room.

The damn doctors wanted to put him in a pale, blue gown for sanitarian reason. One glare and they were retreating.

"Where's Goku?"

She was in bed, pale and sweating. Her hair was matted and limped and her blue eyes looked exhausted and in pain. She gritted her teeth and grabbed the rails of the bed tightly.

"Not here," Vegeta snarled.

He saw a look of amusement on her face. "He's outside, isn't he?" she asked. She looked passed him to the door.

Where did she get her limitless faith when it came to Kakarrot?

"You don't need him," Vegeta growled. "Just push the damn thing out and be done with it!"

"I could use a little support, you know," she snapped. A vein pulsed at the side of her head. "Get Goku!"

" No."

"Yes!"

Vegeta twitched. They glared at one another as the doctor and nurses paused.

"Damn it! Why him, woman?"

"I want someone to hold my hand!" she grabbed a potted plant. She would have hurled it at him if a contraction didn't chose that moment to strike. The pot slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor. She paled even more and moaned in pain.

"Sir, if your presence is going to cause stress, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the doctor said firmly.

Vegeta grabbed him by the scrubs and snarled. "Just deliver the baby!"

"ARGH!" Bulma screamed. She doubled over. "GOKU!"

Kakarrot rushed in.

The wench looked relieved as the tears poured down her face. She weakly lifted a hand and scrabbled for him. Kakarrot rushed to her side.

It wasn't Kakarrot's hand that took hers, though.

Vegeta glared at Kakarrot as the wench stared.

"Get out," he snarled.

Kakarrot nodded. He disappeared out the door after giving Bulma a reassuring grin.

Vegeta said nothing to the wench afterward. She didn't say anything either. She just squeezed his hand when the pain became overbearing.

A loud wail pierced the air.

Before Vegeta could saddle away, a bundle was placed into his arms. Vegeta was the first thing Trunks saw when he opened his eyes.

"He look so severe," she said sleepily. "Definitely your child."

When the doctor and everyone else cleared out, taking the baby with them, they left him alone with her. Bulma's eyes were closed and she breathe evenly.

He loomed over her and lean in to hiss into her ear.

"If you call out another man's name, I will kill him, then you."

It wasn't because he had any sort of attachment. It was a matter of pride. How would it look if the mother of his son called out for a lower class man?

"Oh really?"

She cracked one eye open and gave him a defying look. When Vegeta didn't budge, she gave a suffering breathe.

"I don't know why I'm in love with such an arrogant asshole like you," she said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her admission.

"Listen up, bub, because I'm going to tell you something and you're going to listen whether you like it or not."

She used her own strength to sit up.

"You're in love with me," she said with confidence. "Your head is so far up your ass that you don't realize it yet."

"Are you still high on those earthian drugs?" he snorted.

"I'll wait," she continued. Her eyes were serious. "I'm not stupid. It'll probably be a decade or two before you'll be able to admit it. God knows, you're inherently stubborn, but I guess that's part of your charm."

She leaned back tired.

"You can't get rid of me," she said. Her glaze were far off in the distant. As she drifted off to sleep, she said something that struck him.

"I've never thought of Goku in that way. He's my best friend. I've known him since we were young," she peeked from under her eyelids at him. "I prefer you."

It shouldn't boost his pride that he was rank number one on some earth girl's preference list, but it did make him less agitate when he walked out of the room.

She became a fixture in his life, whether he wanted it or not.

It wasn't until he faced off with Buu did he realized that she was right. He was probably in love with her. He thought of nothing but her during his last moments. The wench would probably cry at his death. At least Trunks will be there to take care of her.

When he was revived, she was first thing he wanted to see.

With all the battles and the violence that surrounded him, it never occurred to him that she would be the one to leave him behind.

_'You'll miss me, won't you?'_

The day he buried her made just as much impact as when he lost his father and his planet.

When he spotted her reincarnation, walking around with the heavy texts, he couldn't help but stare. He felt a unyielding tug on his saiyan senses. He pursued the boy single-mindly uncaring that the boy had a girlfriend and another life that excluded Vegeta.

Vegeta saw the boy stir from sleep and quickly knocked out Yama so that they could have more privacy.

The boy was half-awake when Vegeta spoke.

"You don't realize it yet, but you're in love with me," he grabbed the boy's chin. He kissed the boy hard. Hard enough where the boy's lips were bruised. There was one brief moment of triumphant when the boy kissed him tentatively back before his sense came to him and he tried to push Vegeta away.

The boy wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're mine. You've always been mine."

Vegeta left the boy to his thoughts.


	15. She who haunts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Hi everyone. Its been a while and I've been blocked by the biggest writer's block known to mankind, but here it is, the newest installation. I hope someone enjoys and thank you for the encouragements. The more than kind reviews is what's keeping this story alive.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 14: She who haunts...

* * *

_Bloomer is dreaming. He is aware of it. It doesn't stop the way his heartbeat skips in fear, though, as she stands there in front of him. She looks broken and hunched as if she couldn't bear an invisible weight. Her teal hair sways in the breeze and there was sadness in her eyes. _

"_Have you decided yet?" she asked. _

_Every step she took towards him, Bloomer took two steps back. At one point, he tripped and landed on his ass. He crab-walked backwards uncaring how he must have looked. The only thing that mattered was getting as far away as he could. _

"_Will you let me be with him?" _

_She stops and waits for an answer. _

_Bloomer opens his mouth. It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'Hell no!' but the__ expression on her face made him hesitate. There was loneliness and desperation shinning through her features. _

"_He's waiting for me." _

_Whoever he was, just the thought of him made her face light up. She turned from scary banshee lady to a beautiful angel. _

"_He's suffering, but he'd never admit it." _

_Suddenly, she was right in front of him. Bloomer flinched when her fingers reached out and caressed his face. "Decide soon." _

_She kisses him. _

Bloomer suffocates as his dream world faded. The only thing keeping him alive and afloat was the warmth on his lips and he clung to it.

When he opened his eyes, he didn't even bat an eye when he realized that he had been kissing his stalker.

Just how far of a turn did his life take that he was no longer surprise to find himself being kissed awake by a strange guy?

When they broke apart, he grabbed Bloomer's chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"You don't realize it yet, but you're in love with me," his stalker states, almost arrogantly. "You can't get rid of me."

He kissed Bloomer again. This time he was harsher, prying Bloomer's lips open with a demanding tongue. Later, Bloomer blamed it on the fact that he was half asleep. Before it registered to his brain, he was kissing back. His hands automatically reached up to locked around the back of the stalker's head to keep him in place.

'I love you,' a soft voice whispered in his mind. And damn it, if it didn't sound like the woman in his dreams. It was aimed at his stalker, who seemed hell bent on devouring him as if he was some kind of tasty dessert.

Pei-Pei came into his mind and Bloomer shoved him away.

"Why me?" he asked. Of all the guys in South City, why was he being targeted?

"Because you're mine. You've always been mine."

The guy left.

A small groan to his right and Yama woke up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Some bodyguard you are," Bloomer muttered. He smelled something in the air, like metal burning, coming from outside. "Take me to the window, will you?"

His legs still felt shaky as he leaned heavily on Yama. When they reached the window, Bloomer itched for a bath. The sweat that coated through the shirt he was wearing made his skin flush uncomfortably.

Yama glanced out the window and quickly tried to turn him around.

"I don't think you want to see outside," he said.

"What? Why?" Bloomer tried to see pass Yama's shoulder.

"You should rest," Yama said, moving to block the view.

"What's so bad that I can't see?" Bloomer growled. He shoved Yama away and took a look. In horror, he flung the rest of the window open and lean his head out.

"OH MY GOD!"

The two battered figures down below, a familiar lilac hair boy and a tall man in an orange gi, looked startled at the sound of his voice.

Bloomer wanted to cry. "You! You! YOU DESTROYED A GRAVATIONAL MACHINE! ARE YOU STUPID? YOU LAME-BRAIN DUMMIES!"

That beautiful dome...it was now nothing but twisted metal and crumbling walls.

Bloomer was downstairs and out the door before Yama could stop him. Righteous indignation was his strength as he careen towards the wreckage. He circled the destroyed machine in agitation, grumbling under his breath as he assessed the damage.

The man in orange gave him a winning smile as he handed Bloomer a tool box.

"Thanks," Bloomer muttered. He got to work and missed the smiles the two guys exchanged.

"Still the same," the tall man said amusingly.

They sat in the grass and watched as Bloomer carefully picked through the rubble, repairing what he could. Yama joined them. Bloomer half listened to their conversation as he scooted himself under a console.

"He gets lost sometime," Yama said. "You're in for a long wait."

"I don't mind," the man in orange said cheerfully.

With the birds chirping, and the small metallic sounds of Bloomer's wrench, the morning passed rather peacefully.


	16. Into the closet

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Still reading? I'm very humble by the very nice reviews that were left, encouraging me to continue despite the fact that this is probably one of the strangest fic in the DBZ section. I'm also humbled by the folks who decided to place this fic on their favorite's list or on their alerts. Thanks.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 15: Into the closet

* * *

Vegeta itched after he had kissed the boy. He stepped out of the shower but it was still there, lingering underneath skin that felt too tight. An hour under the cold facet had done nothing to alleviate it. He gnashed his teeth together and grabbed the towel that was held out for him.

"What are they up to?" he asked the maid who was waiting on him.

"Master Bloomer is outside fixing the gravitational machine, sir. Master Trunks and Goku-san is with him."

He snarled a bit under his breathe at the mention of Kakarrot. The maid looked nervous, but Vegeta just chalked it up to his intimidating presences. He had that effect on people.

A knock came.

"Daddy?"

With the towel wrapped around his waist, Vegeta opened the doors to the bathroom to see Bra standing outside. Before he can ask what was wrong, he found himself being dragged by the arm down the hall.

"There's something you have to see!"

"Can't it wait till I'm dress?" he growled.

"You're fine."

She dragged him to one of the unused rooms in the mansion and they stood in front of a closet door. Inside there was muffled yells.

"Is that the boy?"

Vegeta is quick to fling the chair aside that had been lodged underneath the knob. He threw the door open to see a pair of confused and terrified blue eyes.

"Sorry, Daddy. It's for your own good."

Bra's hand was at his back. With one push she shoved him into the darkness and into Bloomer's arms. Vegeta heard the sounds of heavy scraping furniture. Bra is shoving the dresser against the door.

"Bra!"

"Good luck, Daddy!"

A slam of another door and she was gone.

Vegeta could have bang his head against the wood.

"Why am I locked in the closet?" the boy asked. "The maid said I had a phone call and suddenly I'm in here. Where is here, anyway?"

Vegeta felt a tentative hand reach out blindly and he smacked the hand away.

"Hey! No need to be rude!" the boy yelped. "I can't see in here!"

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Vegeta snapped. The boy had unknowingly touched a very dangerous part of Vegeta that had sprung to attention.

Already he could feel himself slipping.

The closet was small. It was filled the boy's scent, warmth, and presence. Vegeta couldn't see the boy in the dark, but that made every other of his senses stronger. The boy's smell hung in his nostril, heady and strong. The boy's deep breath hung too close to his neck, puffing and panting.

He could practically taste the moisture that gathered on the boy's brow that came from the stifling heat.

The saiyan in him roared and demanded to claim his mate.

If he didn't get out of there right now, he wasn't going to wait until the boy was ready. He would take him right then and there regardless of the boy's feelings. He wouldn't care if the boy was crying or begging. He would break and bleed him dry until the itch was satisfied.

Bra...he was going to have to talk to her. Well meaning aside, she didn't realized how much danger she was putting the boy in.

"Damn it!" he banged a fist against the door and he heard the boy jumped.

"Move back," he ordered. He got in front of the boy and opened his fist.

The light of his gallic gun made the closet glow an eerie yellow. He got ready to blast the damn door open when he was thrown off balance.

"Oh my god!" the boy grabbed Vegeta's hand and stared in wonderment. He suddenly jerked his head to stare at Vegeta with awe before a veil of fear clouded his eyes.

Vegeta cringed as the boy backed away. The wench had never looked at him like that before. Like he was some sort of dangerous animal. Like he was Freiza, or Buu, or any of the other asshole they had to face.

The wench had never been truly afraid of him until now.

The boy's voice was shaking when he asked the question that made Vegeta's shoulders drooped in resignation.

"What the hell are you?"


	17. The scientific discovery of the century

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: The next part came out sooner than I thought. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 16: The scientific discovery of the century...

* * *

Oh God. He was trapped in a closet with something that obviously wasn't human. Demon? Monster? Alien?

"What the hell are you?"

Bloomer cringed as the question comes out in a high-pitched squeak. He backs away when the guy straighten his drooping shoulders with a glare. In the dim light, he looked even more menacing.

"I'm a saiyan," he said flatly.

"A what?"

His question doesn't get answered. He cowers when the door is blown off its hinges and geez, the guy doesn't even flinch when the wood splinters with a definite roar.

"Vegeta!"

That guy in the orange gi materialized out of thin air with a worried face.

Bloomer slumped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" The guy in orange waves a hand in front of a dazed Bloomer .

"Oh my god!" Bloomer doesn't think. He reacts. He leaps to his feet. He circles the guy in orange and began patting him down with fascination.

Firm muscles flex underneath his fingers.

"You look human!" Bloomer's jaw gaped. The fear is now replaced with the excitement about the prospect of the scientific discovery of the century. He could very well top even the invention of the gravitational chamber!

Bloomer avoids the other guy.

He might lose a limb if the sinister aura was anything to go by.

Or maybe he would enjoy it, he winched. All the groping and kissing suddenly comes to his mind. He shifts a look to the shorter man and stared.

The man's entire body was starting to glow.

His dark eyes began to change color. His hair stood out even more wildly, strands started to turn blond, and he threw a dark glare their way.

Bloomer got distracted when the man in orange burst out laughing when he touched a ticklish spot. For the first time in days, he found himself laughing along. There was something oddly infectious about how happy this guy was.

"What's your name?" Bloomer asked.

"Goku."

"Goku," Bloomer repeats. It sounded like a normal earth name. He eagerly looked at Goku with bright eyes. The questions spills forth. "Where are you from? How did you get here? What else can you do?"

He barely noticed when the other guy storms out.

Goku looked at the door, rather sadly.

"Poor Vegeta," Goku says.

Bloomer is desperately searching for a pen and paper, so that he can begin recording.

"I'm going to win the noble prize," he realized with a breathy voice. He ignores Yama and the lilac haired boy who burst into the room in favor of grabbing Goku by the arm.

"I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," he told the guy. It was there in his gut. It was a familiar, happy feeling that he use to get when he was with Fitz or when he was with Yama.

"Best friends," Goku offers him a big smile.

Bloomer feels the warmth go through him at the thought.

The little voice inside of his head agrees.


	18. Out of sight, not out of mind

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Been inspired lately.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 17: Out of sight, not out of mind

* * *

"I'm sorry."

It was said with a quiet, sober voice and the anger left Vegeta to make room for tired forgiveness. Bra looked chastised. She apologized the moment he appeared at the workshop.

"Why?" he asked.

Bra was a smart girl. The harebrained scheme to lock him and the boy in the closet sounded like something Kakarrot's annoying brats would do.

"Is it so wrong to want my parents back together?" she asked. Bra slumps into a chair and Vegeta sees the years, all seventy-seven of them, pile on her face. She looks worn and exhausted. "I thought you would take the opportunity to make a move."

"I'm in heat."

She flinches at the admission and gave him a pitying look. If it had been anyone else, they would have gotten beat within an inch of their life.

"I didn't know," she said. Her eyes drifted and Vegeta followed her glaze to a picture frame on a desk. In it Bulma looked proudly down at Bra. It was taken the day Bra graduated from college.

Vegeta patted her head.

Raising Trunks had been rather easy. All he had to do was beat him into submission. Raising Bra had been different. She had more in common with her mother. They liked to shop, gossip, and they constantly giggled about boys. Bra had always gone to the wench when she needed to talk.

She missed her mother.

"Don't do it again," he said gruffly.

"I won't," she promised.

Vegeta gave her hair one last pat.

"What are you going to do about being in heat?" she asked. She looked worriedly at him.

"Mount Gojo."

"You're leaving?" she was surprised.

"For a bit."

Until he got his urges under control.

"When do you leave?" she frowned.

"Tonight," he makes sure she's looking him in the eyes. "Take care of your mother."

"I will," she swears.

When Vegeta is in the sky looking down at the mansion, he gives the room where the boy was at one last lingering look before he flies towards the mountains in the distance.


	19. Of friend and Old enemies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: Whoops. I accidentally replaced this chapter with another chapter. It's back now. Silly me.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 18: Of friend and Old enemies

* * *

Freiza emerged from the shadows when he felt Vegeta's ki disappear towards the mountains. Under a dark hood that hid his pale hair, he carefully tried to gauge where the rest of the Saiyans were. The female one was still in her work area. The half-breed (even thinking about his face makes Freiza hissed in fury) and Kakarrot was upstairs. One of the two ki with Kakarrot and the half-breed is Bloomer and the other was the ever loyal guard dog, Yama. The rest of the minuscule ki throughout the manor were probably servants.

He counted fifteen altogether, including the three saiyans.

Time wasn't on his side yet.

Freiza raised a hand in the air.

The fifty armed men that he had surround the manor backed away.

Freiza felt a slight pressure pushing at the inside of his head. Ruthlessly, he seals Fritz into the deepest recess of their shared mind. The last thing he needed was for that fool to take back control.

'Don't do this,' Fritz spoke. Freiza was willing to bet that if he could, the fool would have been begging on the ground as he worked to spare his friend. 'Bloomer has nothing to do with this.'

"Do you know who your so called friend is?" he snarls. "She's the wife of the asshole who betrayed me. She's the mother of the kid that killed me! She's the reason your parents are dead!"

He forces Fritz to relive the fire.

"Remember, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead."

Freiza's emergence at the last few moments was what saved them from that burning inferno. The walls around them were on the verge collapsing when Freiza had irritatingly pushed Fritz aside to take control. He crawled their battered body to the back exit of the warehouse right before it crumbled. With every step he took, Freiza regained more and more of his memory until nothing was left but to plot how he was going to destroy those meddlesome saiyans.

He had been reborn. Not only that, but it seems that he was on good terms with the reincarnation of the half-breed's mother. The irony of it made him chuckle.

There was a higher power somewhere out there. It made sure that Freiza was on the best possible terms to get back his shattered pride. He swore to make all of those who had opposed him regret the day they decided to rise against him.

Just thinking about Vegeta's face when the betrayer sees him makes Freiza's blood boil in anticipation.

Fritz tried to reason with him. 'If you want revenge take it out on that Vegeta guy or that Goku person. Leave Bloomer out of this.'

"You sniveling simpleton. Nothing will happen to your precious Bloomer. Nothing he doesn't want to happen, that is."

Fritz gets more worked up and Freiza ignores him. He focused on the voices that was drifting to him from upstairs.

Another life time, another gender, and the tart still has that rather shrilled tone.

A chill goes down his spine when he hears Kakarrot's voice.

Freiza melts back into the shadows.

Bulma Brief... Bloomer Long John...It doesn't matter as long as Vegeta and Kakarrot suffers watching as their lover and friend chooses Freiza above everyone else.

He leaves and all the Saiyans in that house was none the wiser.


	20. First Impressions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: The next installation.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 19: First Impressions

* * *

"You got up too soon," Yama said.

"Shut up," Bloomer grumbled. He laid in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. In the excitement, he had completely forgotten he wasn't one hundred percent well until the dizziness struck and he began swaying on his feet. His eyes swirled comically. Goku was the one who caught him before he could tip to the floor. He had to be helped back to the bedroom.

Yama handed him the pills and Goku handed him a glass of water.

"I hope you feel better soon," he felt Goku take his hand.

Everyone left the room so that he could get some rest. The moment they left him alone, Bloomer found that his mind was simply too wired to get any sleep.

He couldn't believe it.

There was actual, real-live proof that life existed out of their solar system and he just allowed it to walk out the door. For all he knew, Goku could vanish. He could up and do that reappearing and disappearing trick and never come back. If that happened, the only evidence that the scientific world would have is Bloomer's word.

"I bet Geroro doesn't have these kind of problems," he bemoaned out loud.

Bloomer turned his head to the window and caught sight of something dark flying off in the distance. It vanished from view one blink later.

"Maybe its Goku," he mused.

"Nah. Uncle Goku prefers his instant transmission. It's quicker and there are less chances of getting lost."

The familiar figure of the blue-haired girl that haunted his dreams was sitting by his bedside, calmly filing her nails.

"I must be dreaming," he mumbled. The medication must have taken effect. Bloomer felt pain when he pinched himself. He saw the girl give him a curious look.

"I'm Bra," she extended a hand. "There's no need to introduce yourself. I know who you are."

She quirked an eyebrow when Bloomer shook her hand reluctantly. Her skin felt warm against his palm.

She wasn't a dream then.

She was real.

He watched as she leaned back with a cocky grin. He could tell automatically that she was related to his stalker. They had the same smirk and self-assured attitude.

When he took a closer look, he realized that she wasn't the girl in his dreams. The one in front of him was younger, taller, and the eye color was different.

Dark phantom-liked eyes, instead of blue, stared at him steadily.

Still, the resemblance was uncanny. It left him feeling rather edgy.

"You can't sleep, right? I could tell you all about Goku if you want," she offers.

"What do you want in return?" he asked. From his first impression, he could already tell that she wasn't the type to freely give the information away. He had grown up in a wealthy home, surrounded by people who always had hidden agendas. He learned very early on how to pick those people out.

She was judging him too with a shrewd look in her eyes.

"Just for you to listen," she shrugged. She smiled at him. This time it looked genuine and Bloomer found himself agreeing. He was curious about what she was going to say.

She begins to tell Bloomer a story so fantastic that it would have even the most imaginative person paled in comparison.

Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo...Master Roshi, Krillin, Gohan and many more...They were called the Z fighters. Bloomer could see them behind his eyelids, a band of warriors who fought to protect the Earth against all evil.

He honestly couldn't wrap his mind around half the things she said. What he really got out of her story was the fact that she was very fond of the people she spoke about. Especially Vegeta, who by all accounts, sounded rather like an arrogant, pompous ass. The real love came, however, when she mentioned one name in particular.

"What was her name again?" he asked sleepily. The pills were finally working and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Bulma. Her name was Bulma Briefs."

With that, Bloomer drifted into a pleasant sleep.


	21. The afterlife and the life after

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: This chapter was so hard to write... it probably doesn't seem like it, but I struggled for weeks trying to figure out what to do and how to write it. In the end, this is the result. Thanks for reading.

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 20: The afterlife and the life after...**  
**

* * *

Everything Yamcha has done, he has done for Bulma. It was always for Bulma. No matter how much he has tried to distance himself from her, he knew he will always find his way back to her. There was an invisible string that tethered them together. He had felt it the moment they met for the first time in the desert, back when he was nothing more than a low-life bandit and she was a young, naive teenager.

They've stuck together through everything from Puar's death to the fact that Yamcha's wish for a family of his own would never come true. The only woman he has ever felt comfortable around was Bulma and Yamcha had already conceded to the fact that he would forever be inevitably in love with her. It would be the only regret he had in life. He should have fought harder for her.

Bulma was there when he was dying. She held onto his hand even when Vegeta ordered her to let go.

"Can it, Vegeta. What's wrong with holding hands with a friend?" she asked with rolling eyes. She smiled at Yamcha.

Even at seventy-eight, it never shook Yamcha's opinion that Bulma was the most beautiful woman on earth, wrinkles, crows feet, sagging lines and all.

There might have been a brief flare of jealousy when he looked over at Vegeta. It seems almost unfair that while he laid in bed as a fragile old man, Vegeta still looked remarkable the same, never aging thanks to his Saiyan genes. The gift of almost certain immortality seemed almost wasted on an asshole like that.

_'Forget it.'_

With his last shuddering breathe, Yamcha decided to let his indignation go. Vegeta wasn't worth the wasted brain cells. Besides, behind his eyelids he saw the big picture.

He and Bulma would eventually be reunited in the afterlife. They would have all of eternity together. Heaven would be a good place to start over and Yamcha could finally work up the courage to say what he'd always wanted to say to Bulma without Vegeta getting in the way.

He heard Vegeta snort. The saiyan prince looked down at Yamcha with contempt and more than a bit of annoyance.

_'Yeah, laugh it up, you self-righteous prick.'_ Yamcha thought.

When Vegeta does croak the big one, there wasn't any doubt where he was going. It would be in a place far, far from where Yamcha and Bulma would be.

"Bye buddy," Goku gave an encouraging smile. On the other side of the bed holding his other hand was Goku who wished him good-luck.

"See ya, Goku," Yamcha grinned.

Yamcha passed away peacefully with Bulma tearfully at his side along with everyone else that was gathered.

He stood before King Enma.

When he was told that as a reward for his good deeds, he would be reincarnated to have a second chance at a better life, the first question he asked was if he was going to meet Bulma again.

"Perhaps," was all the answer he got.

He doesn't care if he's reborn as a dung beetle or a worm, all he wanted was to be someplace where he could watch over Bulma. Bulma does, after all, have a knack for getting herself into trouble; second only to Goku maybe. He told King Enma this and watched as the ruler grinned.

King Enma raised a hand and Yamcha vanished.

Sixty-three years later, he had been reborn.

"_She's beautiful, isn't she? What are we going to name her?" _

"_How about Pei-Pei?"_


	22. Interlude II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**An**: I would like to give a heart-felt thanks to 'PrideIsArrogance' I definitely appreciate the constructive criticism. I hope chapter four is a lot easier to read. To answer a few questions, the reason why chapters aren't combined together to make it longer...well... they were written at different times and intervals. I honestly don't plan any of my fics out. I just sit at the computer and type whatever comes into my head. I think its a flaw I have as a writer, but when people say they don't know what's going to happen next, the truth is _I_ don't know what's going to happen. I wing it, sadly, chapter by chapter. It usually works out in the end. I certainly didn't expect this fic to last this long. Oh my god!

**Warning:** Blatant Shonen ai. Kind of. I mean, Bulma is reborn as a man. Bad grammar and spelling issues too since English isn't my first language.

**Summary: **Everyone knows that Saiyans have a long life. When Bulma is reborn, Vegeta finds himself with the annoying task of wooing Bulma all over again.

* * *

Second Chances Changes Nothing and Everything

* * *

Chapter 21: Interlude II

* * *

When she was pregnant with Bra, the wench liked to go barefoot. She liked to waddle in the grass of the front yard, marveling at the feel of the lawn between her toes.

"It's really refreshing, Vegeta," she said with a light of amusement in her eyes. "You should try it!"

"I'm fine where I am, woman," he muttered from his place on the porch.

"Spoil sport," the wench humped. She turned to their son who was by her side, holding her hand. Trunks, only a few years old at the time, watched protectively over Bulma's swelling stomach with awe and pride.

"Do you feel that, Trunks?" Bulma beamed. She positioned Trunk's hand a little to the left and he yelped when he felt a kick. "Bra's saying hi!"

Bra...another idiotic name. He wanted to picked a different name for his daughter, a strong saiyan one, but he had been browbeaten.

"_The day you push a kid out Vegeta, you can name it whatever you want. Until then, I reserve all naming rights." _

Vegeta rubbed his head against his temple when he felt an ache forming.

"Trunks, nap time!" a sickeningly sweet voice called out from inside the house. Trunks groaned in protest.

"But I'm not sleepily," he said. The yawn that broke out a second later didn't help his case.

"Go to grandma," Bulma crossed her arms.

Trunks reluctantly trudged to the door. He stopped by Vegeta with a hopeful look.

"Go," Vegeta ordered.

Trunks face fell. He disappeared into the manor with a grumble.

"I swear he gets his attitude from you," Bulma pipped. She joins Vegeta, leaning against the railing. Her shoulders lightly touched his. "She's going to be coming soon."

She touched a fond hand to her stomach as Vegeta grunted.

"I wonder what she'd look like," Bulma mused. "It'll be nice if she looked like you."

The wench sounded wistful.

Vegeta ignored her.

In the back of his mind, he did wonder what his daughter would be like. He had been disappointed when Trunks was born. The boy's coloring was purely from his mother's side. There was almost nothing in him for people to think he was Vegeta's son. There was almost nothing to suggest that he was even a Saiyan.

The boy looked too human.

Even Kakarott's brat had been born with a tail.

If Vegeta's father were alive, Vegeta wondered what his reaction would have been meeting his half-breed grandson.

"Come on," the wench's hand touched his elbow. She ushers him inside. "Lets have some lunch."

If he had known that he would be preparing himself to die three weeks later, Vegeta might have burned that last meal together more closely into his memory.

"Take them," he orders the Namek. He doesn't turn around to see the green-skin warrior pick up the unconscious form of his son or Goten.

"You'll die, you know," the Namek says.

Vegeta doesn't say anything and Buu interrupts. His sing-song high pitched voice carries in the wind as he arrives.

Vegeta doesn't even turn around to see his son, and the boy who was like a son, be flown away to safety.

Just as the Namek predicted, he is killed.

From the afterlife, in the bowels of hell, he watches the world as it moves on.

He feels a surge of pride for his son, watching the boy fight. There was sweat and determination on Trunk's face when he was protecting his mother and unborn sister. Trunks may have inherited his mother's look, but the fight prowess he got was purely from Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes shifted to the wench then, who is mourning him. She takes on a brave face when she has company, but when alone, her face crumbles. Her eyes is blurred by tears and she holds onto that irritating pink shirt (Vegeta swore he had set the thing on fire long ago) as if holding it tight enough would bring Vegeta back.

He hears her whispers at night on their shared bed, speaking to him, and he closed his eyes allowing her voice to wash over him as he does his penance.

Even under torture, he couldn't, _wouldn't_, admit that he missed her.

Vegeta is resurrected a week after the woman gives birth.

He doesn't make the same mistakes as he did with Trunks.

He holds Bra every chance he got.

And once in a while, because it made the wench happy, he even wore that pink monstrosity.

Decades later, the shirt had an almost honorary place, folded carefully in a drawer in the master bedroom. Vegeta was wearing the damn thing when he left for the mountains.

Huddled in the sealed off cave, Vegeta waits as time move agonizingly slow. He would be in heat for four days.

Four days with nothing to do other than to train in the dark and think and remember.

He hears a movement outside of his self-made prison. A familiar Ki settled down outside the cave barrier to keep him company.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

"Keeping watch," Trunk's voice said.

They may have spent years distancing themselves from each other, Vegeta's fault more than anything, but blood ties them. Trunks would watch out for any signs of threats while Vegeta was incapacitated.

Trunks's steadfast loyalty and compassion...

...that came entirely from his mother.


End file.
